Si les roses pouvaient
by RoSeSwAn
Summary: Assez court en faite...c'est un One shot... Une femme se rend chez le fleuriste pour acheter une rose blanche, la dixième depuis son départ! Venez jeter un coup d'oeil


_Voilà, c'est une One shot assez triste que j'ai écrit depuis un petit bout._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira, sincèrement._

_Alors je vous laisse le lire :_

**Si les roses pouvaient…**

Le soleil aveuglant venait illuminer sans peine les rues peuplées d'Angleterre. Il allait finir par la rendre aveugle, où lui enlever l'envie de sortir de chez elle en ce samedi matin, pour se rendre chez la fleuriste. Mais malgré le soleil et la chaleur, elle savait qu'elle le ferait jusqu'au bout. Elle passa la porte de la boutique qui tinta gaiement. Elle se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique et saisit une rose blanche qui lui semblait parfaite. Elle paya, puis sortit aussi vite qu'elle était rentré. Elle se rendit dans une ruelle sombre puis disparut lentement.

Elle réapparut près d'un cimetière, qu'elle avait déjà pris l'habitude de visiter. Elle parcourut les allées, les larmes aux yeux en finit par se laisser choir près d'une tombe blanche, placée entre une grande et imposant tombe noire et une plus petite, de granite multicolore. Elle sourit en regardant la tombe noire à côté d'elle. Elle avait apprécié ce directeur, beaucoup plus que les autres professeurs qu'elle avait eue. Il avait été d'une grande aide pour le monde des sorciers et lui avait servit d'exemple, de pilier.

Elle déposa la rose sur la tombe blanche puis laissa les larmes couler de nouveau. Elles étaient au nombre de dix. Une pour chaque samedi, une pour chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui l'espace d'une minute, une pour chaque année qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Dix ans de vie commune, et puis, plus rien. Elle se releva lentement, mais resta encore là pour regarder la tombe.

Blanche, comme la pureté. Tout ce qui avait de plus normal, de moins extravagant. Blanc, c'était la couleur qu'il fallait. Elle l'avait choisit elle-même, de la même couleur que la pierre qui ornait toujours son doigt. Blanche comme les nuages, blanche comme mes nuits, songea-t-elle tristement. Puis elle lut l'inscription :

_Ronald Weasley_

_1980-2006_

_Nous te portons à jamais_

_Dans notre cœur…_

Et c'était vrai, elle le porterait à jamais dans son cœur. Comment oublié, comment même osé y penser. Ce serait honteux de ne plus penser à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus. Elle porta la main à son ventre qui se faisait facilement remarqué. Ils avaient attendu d'avoir au moins 25 ans pour avoir un enfant, et voilà comment on le remerciait. Au moins les autres étaient toujours là pour l'aidé. Mais qu'elle triste destinée attendait cette petite fille qui n'aurait pas de papa. Elle soupira puis prit la direction de la sortie.

Si les roses pouvaient parler aux morts, elles lui auraient dit. Elles lui auraient dit à quel point elle l'aimait. Elles lui auraient dit le rythme régulier de ses visites, puis la façon qu'elle avait de regarder la tombe. Elles lui auraient dit qu'elle se sentait affreusement coupable de leur dernière discussion. Elles lui auraient dit que c'était faux, qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il aurait été un père parfait.

Mais les roses ne parlent pas, et n'ont jamais parlé. Encore moins aux morts, qui n'écoutent pas. Mais étais-ce vrai ? Peut-être, mais elle semblait le voir quelques fois dans le ciel. Il veillait sur elle, et sur leur fille. Elle en était sure. Elle aimait bien y penser, se rassurer de ce simple rêve. Mais elle aurait aussi aimé que les roses puissent parler, ça l'aurait soulagé un peu. L'enfant qui reposait dans son ventre lui donna un violent coup de pieds qui la fit grimacer.

Comment allait-elle expliquer à leur fille que c'était par sa faut, qu'il était partit. Qu'elle l'avait humilié une fois de trop, une fois de plus. Serait-elle trop lâche pour lui avouer ? Allait-elle réellement lui dire la mort tragique de son père, la façon dont elle l'avait poussé à s'ôter la vie. Elle était sure que c'était un suicide, elle en était pratiquement certaine. Elle se rapprochait, sans savoir, d'un homme qui la regardait marcher, et qui pleurait, tout comme elle. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle le prit dans ses bras. Lui, il savait, il savait ce que c'était de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime.

-Tu ne devrais pas te juger responsable de son départ, c'est complètement faux !

-Ce qui est faux c'est de me faire croire que je n'y suis pour rien.

-Ce n'était pas votre première dispute, Hermione…

-Mais c'était notre dernière discussion…

-Je suis désolé Hermione, mais il savait que tu l'aimais…

-Si seulement, si les rose pouvaient…

-Qu'as-tu dit ?

-Rien…

Encore une fois, ses pensées revenaient aux roses. Ses roses à elle, celle qu'elle venait déposé, chaque samedi, sur la tombe de son mari défunt. Il lui prit la main puis se dirigea avec elle vers la sortie, mais elle insista pour retourner chez elle. Et elle voulait encore contempler sa tombe, de loin, pour voir à quel point elle était belle. Difficile à croire qu'une aussi belle chose puisse causer tant de peines et de souffrances. Elle observa la tombe encore un peu, puis vit Harry, son ami de toujours disparaître au même endroit où elle était arrivée, quelques temps plus tôt.

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter lorsqu'une forme attira son attention. Elle observa attentivement cette petite chose tomber du ciel. Elle s'approcha lentement puis fit une coupe avec ses mains, pour attraper la petite chose blanche qui tombait du ciel. Un pétale blanc… Elle observa les alentours. Aucun arbre n'aurait pu être coupable de cette petite merveille. Personne non plus, ne semblait présent. Le vent se fit plus violent autour d'elle, faisant virevolter les feuilles qui se reposaient sur le sol. Une odeur de rose se fit sentir, Hermione sourit, un vrai sourire. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas sourit. Elle sentit les muscles aux commissures de ses lèvres se réjouir de cet exercice. Pendant trente seconde, elle resta immobile à sentir le vent flatter son visage. Elle crut l'entendre parle…Non, elle devait être folle. Mais pourtant, le vent lui répéta, soufflant dans ses oreilles ces mots ;_ ''Je t'aime, et je veille sur toi''. _Elle sourit, encore une fois. Elle en était sure. Elle mit la pétale de rose dans sa poche puis caressa son ventre, avant de disparaître de nouveau, le sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres.

_Voilà la fin, triste hein ? en faite je sais pas_

_Je l'ai écrit sur un coup de tête alors voyez ce que ma tête peut faire !_

_Bye XxXxX_

_RoSeSwAn_


End file.
